


Zombie

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Undead, Wordcount: 0-100, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short poem of a zombie for Halloween.





	Zombie

Zombie  
Undead, rotting  
Hunger, brains, stumbling  
Making the world undead  
The living dead


End file.
